


Рябинка у мотеля «Америка»

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Мотель «Америка» [4]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, American Gods - Freeform, Angst, Art, Drama, Fanart, Horror, M/M, Markers, Photoshop, Portrait, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Traditional Media, road story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Что-то на пути.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Мотель «Америка» [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Рябинка у мотеля «Америка»

**Author's Note:**

> Я переплавил пули из твоих ран  
> В слезы из серебра,  
> Я отгонял сиянием тех,  
> Кто пришел за тобой в темноте.  
> На рубежах расставлены псы –  
> Только дай сигнал и отправятся рвать.  
> И не прощаясь в самый последний раз -  
> Не говори о беде.  
> Я люблю тебя –  
> Значит с тобой ничего не случится.  
> [Немного нервно - «С тобой ничего не случится»] 
> 
> Кошечки подросли, обуркались, за сугробом в окно следят.  
> Крошечки съели хлебные – скуксились! Скоро тебя съедят.  
> Кошечки хрипят и воют натужно, пьют валерьянку и спирт.  
> Кто за дверью? Нам никого не нужно! Хозяин спит! Хозяин спит...  
> Дом – никому. Двор – никому.  
> [Аффинаж -«Кошечки»]


End file.
